Bellatrix Lestrange: Verdad o ficción
by mlestrange
Summary: La familia Black-Malfoy fue una de las más involucradas en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Scorpius está pagando las consecuencias y quiere saber realmente cómo fue la vida de la persona más malvada de su familia, Bellatrix Lestrange. Scorpius irá descubriendo fragmentos de la vida de Bellatrix que le dejarán con la duda ¿Realmente era tan malvada y cruel?
1. PROLOGO

**¡HOLA! Gracias por pasarte a leer este fic que estoy escribiendo. Hace muchos años que dejé de escribir FAN FICTION y me he decidido a escribir una historia que tenía en mente desde hacía muchos años. La historia sobre Bellatrix Lestrange. Me gustaría primeramente dejar claro que todo lo que leeréis en este fic esta cotejado con la información de los libros y otros datos que ha ido dando JK ROWLING, he intentado hacer el fic lo más cercano a lo que haría Rowling.**

 **Creo que encontraréis esta historia bastante distinta a lo que soléis encontrar por aquí, no encontraréis MARY SUES ni romances que no tengan cabida en la historia que se esta contando. Ahora si, adelante con la Vida de Bellatrix Lestrange!**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

El reloj que colgaba de la pared no dejaba de molestar, tic tac, tic tac. El chico lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, -¡Si¡Si! ¡Ya lo sé! - pensó - Me estoy quedando sin tiempo, ¡ya lo veo!. - Dejó de mirar a las manecillas que parecían reírse de él y volvió la vista al pergamino envejecido que tenía delante. Un par de tachones, eso es todo lo que había conseguido, ¡ah! y el título también, que rezaba: "La Batalla de Hogwarts" en letra capital y subrayado.

Se mordió el interior del labio inferior como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. No sabía ni por dónde empezar.

"¡AGHHH! ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE" gruñó lanzando la pluma en el tintero.

"¿Qué es imposible cariño?" - su madre se encontraba asomada en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar donde él se encontraba.

"¡ESTO! Es horrible, es el peor ejercicio que me podrían haber puesto! Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar" - dijo él echándose las manos a la cabeza y peinando su pelo rubio platino hacia atrás.

Su madre lo miró interesada, tenía los ojos grandes y verdes como la hierba. Era delgada pero no como las modelos de las revistas muggles, tenía la cara redonda y era pálida con unas pocas pecas repartidas por la nariz. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una trenza y se le notaban dos tonalidades distintas de castaño.

"El profesor Binns nos ha pedido que escribamos una redacción sobre La Batalla de Hogwarts" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia. " No sé ni por dónde empezar". Su madre chasqueó la lengua y se acercó un poco más para coger su mano.

"Cada vez, en clase de Historia, cada vez que hablamos sobre las batallas que lideró Quien tu sabes, cuando nos enseñan todo el daño que él hizo… No puedo dejar de pensar que nuestra familia tuvo algo que ver"

"Scorpius…" suspiró Astoria, su madre. "sé que debe ser duro pero saber perfectamente que todo cambió, tu padre se dio cuenta de dónde quería estar, tus abuelos decidieron que la familia era más importante que el hecho de ser de sangre limpia… La familia Malfoy no tendrá que vivir más escondida."

Scorpius miró a su madre a los ojos en parte con miedo, tristeza y rabia. "Lo que esta familia ha hecho no puede olvidarse"

Scorpius recogió sus papeles y el libro de cuarto curso "Historia Contemporánea de la Magia por Mandy Brocklehurst" y se marchó hacia su habitación. Tiró los trastos encima del escritorio y se lanzó en la cama como un peso muerto. Miró a su alrededor como si nunca antes hubiera visto su habitación, la cama tenía unos postes altos de madera oscura y robusta y de ellos caía un dosel de color verde musgo como el de Slytherin claro, toda la familia había ido a Slytherin, era tradición. La cama era antigua, la casa estaba igual que cuando su padre, Draco, era pequeño, esa había sido su habitación, distando en que cuando su padre dormía en esa habitación ésta estaba llena de posters y banderillas de las Avispas de Wimbourne y ahora habían cambiado a las de Tutshills Tornados, su padre nunca se lo había perdonado, ¡sacrilegio! Seguro que sí cuando se puso el sombrero seleccionador hubiera salido Gryffindor su padre no se habría enfadado tanto como cuando se enteró de que no compartían equipo de Quidditch favorito.

Miró hacia la izquierda de su habitación, había una pequeña abertura simulando una chimenea pero que no tenía salida de humo, no se podía usar para trasladarse como la chimenea del comedor pero con las llamas mágicas era suficiente para calentarse cuando hacía mucho frío.

Encima de la repisa de la "chimenea" tenía todo de fotografías, obviamente habían fotos de Scorpius con sus amigos de Hogwarts y además había unas cuantas de la familia, con sus padres y con sus abuelos Narcissa y Lucius, que desde hacía un par de años vivían con ellos en la "Mansión Malfoy".

Lucius había estado encerrado en Azkaban después de la Batalla de Hogwarts hasta el segundo año de Scorpius en Hogwarts, su abuelo no llegó a conocerlo hasta que ya era "mayor".

Él lo recordaba, recordaba el día en que su abuelo le había mirado de arriba a abajo con sus ojos grises y fríos como témpanos y había chasqueado con la lengua un gesto de desaprobación. Luego, dirigiéndose a su padre, le dijo: "Draco, no has sabido hacer bien ni a tu propio hijo". Nunca había visto a su padre quedarse sin habla, no, nunca hasta ese preciso momento.

Su abuelo no había perdonado a su padre que no le hubieran enseñado sobre la pureza de sangre. "Han cambiado muchas cosas desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica" murmuró Draco intentando plantarle cara a su padre.

Lo cierto es que las cosas habían estado muy tensas desde que el abuelo Lucius vivía con ellos, su abuela Narcissa por otro lado, era genial, era muy cariñosa y le encantaba como olía. Su pelo que anteriormente era rubio platino se había ido poco a poco convirtiendo en blanco. Era la única que podía calmar al abuelo cuando tenía pesadillas y quien conseguía que se callara cuando iniciaba sus batallitas de "Con Quien-tu-ya-sabes vivíamos mejor".

Había una foto en la repisa en la que el no aparecía; en la fotografía había un niño rubio risueño con una mujer que lo lanzaba al aire y le hacía cosquillas, tenía el pelo negro como el azabache y le caía en grandes rizos sobre sus hombros, la cara era afilada de ojos oscuros casi negros como su pelo y tez pálida como la luz de la luna.

"Bellatrix" susurró Scorpius, las personas de la fotografía eran su padre Draco de pequeño, apenas debería tener un año y la tía de éste: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Era la hermana de su abuela y según los libros de historia decían que era la varita derecha y más despiadada de Quien no debe ser nombrado.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza desconcertado, la persona que estaba lanzando a su padre y riendo amablemente no podía ser la misma de la que hablaban los libros de Historia. Tenían que estar equivocados, ¿Qué le había pasado a Bellatrix Lestrange para llegar a ser así de cruel? ¿Había nacido así? ¿La habían criado para que fuera así? o... ¿algo desató su crueldad?

Agarró la fotografía y se la puso en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, por la hora que era, debían de estar a punto de cenar, así que bajó hacia la cocina. Según le habían contado sus padres, antes, cuando ellos eran pequeños, los Malfoy tenían elfos domésticos que se encargaban de hacer todas las tareas de la casa pero desde que la P.E.D.D.O se había oficializado ningún Elfo quería trabajar para esa familia, una de las muchas consecuencias de que relacionen tu apellido con una familia de Magos Tenebrosos.

Así que, como no tenían servicio comían siempre en la cocina, solían cocinar Narcissa o su madre Astoria, aunque alguna vez, cuando él y su padre se habían quedado solos Draco había cocinado unos pésimos espaguetis con algo (decía) que era salsa de tomate "Es la varita" se quejaba su padre "No sirve para cocinar", aunque habían intentado aparentar y comerse los espaguetis acabaron llamando a Pizza Quick dónde pidieron comida seguros de que no iban a pasar la noche en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

En la cocina ya estaban todos los demás, y Astoria servía la comida a la manera muggle, vaya, con un cucharón y sin usar movimientos de varita. El abuelo Lucius arrugaba el morro al ver ese comportamiento, para el todo debería hacerse con magia, la magia, según él había sido creada para servir al mago y hacer la vida más fácil.

"Papá…" susurró Scorpius sacando la fotografía de su bolsillo trasero "¿Esta es la tía Bellatrix?" preguntó intentando empezar una conversación.

Ninguna de las personas que estaba en la cocina pasó por alto ese nombre, todos se tensaron de distintas maneras, Draco palideció, Astoria se mordió el labio inferior, Lucius mostró una semi sonrisa tenebrosa y la abuela Narcissa alzó una ceja con curiosidad hacia la fotografía que tenía Scorpius en la mano. Como veían que Scorpius esperaba una respuesta Draco afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza.

"¿Es cierto lo que dicen los libros de Historia?" espero unos segundos para continuar "¿De verdad era tan perversa y cruel?"

Draco volvió a mover la cabeza afirmando pero le interrumpió Narcissa quien se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

"En realidad… no siempre fué así" empezó Narcissa y se le iluminaron los ojos al recordar "De pequeñas.. ella jugaba mucho conmigo y eso que nos llevábamos unos cuantos años. Nuestra madre no era muy atenta con nosotras, siempre pensando en qué comprar, en vestirnos como muñecas y aparentar, aparentar, aparentar para que pudiéramos encontrar un marido de Sangre limpia." miró a su marido " no es que yo hubiera querido otro marido" se disculpó " pero mi madre no era realmente, cariñosa con nosotras y Bella al ser la mayor tomó el rol de protectora." suspiró "después llegó Hogwarts y conocimos a gente que… bueno… ya sabéis".

Scorpius negó con la cabeza "No, yo no lo sé" miró a su padre y luego a su abuela "me gustaría saber cómo era y por qué cambió… Quiero saber que todo lo que dicen los libros de Historia de la escuela no es 100% cierto, que debajo de toda esa palabrería mi familia no era tan mala"

"¿De verdad quiere saber cómo era Bellatrix Lestrange?" Scorpius afirmó con la cabeza "Bien, pues toma asiento y coge una buena taza de cerveza de mantequilla porque aquí empieza la historia de cómo Bellatrix vivió y murió"


	2. El Olvidadero

**CAPÍTULO 1 - El Olvidadero**

En la casa de Cygnus Black flotaba un sentimiento de nerviosismo y expectación en el ambiente.

Bellatrix se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar mirando fijamente las brasas rojizas cuando noto un tirón en el pelo.

"Ay!" se quejó. Ahí estaba ella, su hermana pequeña, la cosa más pesada del mundo que sus padres habían traído a casa hacía unos 3 años. Con ese pelo rubio platino que le caía como tirabuzones por los hombros y unos ojos azules vibrantes se tambaleaba de aquí para allá con sus brazos y piernas regordetes. - ¡Que asco! No parecía una Black - pensó Bellatrix - Los Black debían tener, como su apellido apuntaba, los rasgos oscuros - yo sí que soy una verdadera Black - pensó con orgullo - mi pelo es negro como el carbón y mis ojos también son oscuros. En cambio ésta… - volvió a mirar con desagrado a su hermana Narcissa o Cissy como habían empezado a llamarla hacía poco - A saber de dónde habrá salido… - Eso es lo que dijo la señora Burke, nuestra vecina cuando vió a Cissy la primera vez y Mamá se había ido a buscar una taza de té para ella.

Bella se movió incómoda en el suelo. - "¡Mama! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿A qué esperamos?"

Su madre la miró de una forma severa, aunque esa era ya su mirada habitual, parecía que su ceño siempre había estado fruncido, que sus cejas, pobladas y oscuras siempre habían estado en forma de "V". Pues, Bellatrix no la conoció nunca estando alegre o sonriendo. Su madre siempre estaba enfadada.

"Bella estate quieta" - Druella miró a su alrededor - "¿Y tu hermana por qué no está aquí? ¡Vete a por ella!"

Bellatrix resopló, siempre era igual, Bella haz eso, Bella haz lo otro… estaba harta de ser la hermana mayor, no lo recordaba pero seguro que cuando era ella sola su madre estaba más contenta, estaba segura de que si su madre estaba enfadada era por haber tenido a sus otras dos hermanas. A la pesada Cissy y a Andrómeda la rara. Su hermana Andrómeda estaba loca, siempre hablaba sola y siempre estaba contenta, saltando de un lado a otro como un conejo. Al menos, Andrómeda sí que había heredado las facciones de los Black, es más, muchas veces le decían: "Estarás contenta Bella, tu hermana es idéntica que tu, aunque tu tienes el pelo más oscuro" ¿Contenta? ¿Idéntica? ¿¡Cómo iba a estar contenta de que la comparasen con una loca!?

Bellatrix subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, ella y Andrómeda compartían habitación, mientras Cissy todavía dormía en una cuna en la habitación de sus padres. Le habían prometido que cuando Cissy cumpliera los 4 años iban a pedir una habitación nueva para Bellatrix, para que tuviera intimidad.

"¿Meda?" - preguntó Bella antes de entrar en la habitación - "¿Meda?" - no hubo respuesta - "Andrómedaaaaaaaa" - gritó Bellatrix abriendo la puerta de un golpe - "Mama dice que…¡Ay!" Bellatrix se quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Qué has hecho?"

En frente de Bella se hallaba la hija mediana de Cygnus Black, Andrómeda, frente a un espejo. En una mano llevaba un gran mechón de pelo castaño y en la otra unas tijeras, un instrumento muggle que no era muy habitual ver en casa de los Black, ya que sus padres siempre usaban la varita.

"¿A qué estoy guapa?" - dijo Andrómeda mirando al espejo y luego a Bellatrix con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bella se la quedó mirando inspeccionando los daños, tenía todo el lado derecho cortado muy corto, como un chico, por detrás dónde no había conseguido llegar tenía el pelo intacto y largo que le llegaba pasados los hombros menos en la parte superior que había conseguido cortarlo a trasquilones, algunos mechones tan cortos que se le quedaban de punta y desordenados.

Bellatrix palideció y le quitó las tijeras a Andrómeda-"¿Qué has hecho? Mamá te va a matar. - Andromeda pareció darse cuenta de que había hecho algo mal y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Yo… yo… yo no quería, no sabía… pensaba que volvería a salir" lloró Andromeda.

"Claro que saldrá, ¡niña tonta! pero tardará un…"

De un golpe se abrió la puerta, no se habían dado cuenta de los pasos subiendo la escalera, su madre pegó un grito al ver la escena, todo de mechones en el suelo, Andromeda llorando a moco tendido y a Bellatrix con las tijeras en la mano. Druella agarró del brazo con fuerza a Bellatrix por el brazo en el que tenía las tijeras, tan fuerte que hizo que las soltara.

"¿Esto es lo que entiendes por 'ves a buscar a tu hermana'?" - le preguntó Druella a Bella zarandeándola y apartandola de su hermana. "Eres una irresponsable"

"Pero… yo no he hecho nada… se lo ha hecho todo ella" se quejó Bellatrix

"Tú eres su hermana mayor, lo hayas hecho tu o no, tienes que pagar por no cuidar de tu hermana, ya hablaremos de tu castigo luego" Ahora girándose hacía Andrómeda y señalándole con un dedo "Y en cuanto a ti…" cuando Druella estuvo al lado de Andrómeda le revisó el pelo por delante y por detrás mientras Andrómeda seguía llorando "Niña tonta" murmuró Druella.

Con un movimiento de varita le dejó el pelo más o menos equiparado, se lo arregló cortándolo cortito como a un chico. "Deja de llorar, tu te lo has buscado".

"Vamos para abajo, vuestro padre está esperándonos" agarró a Andrómeda por el brazo y la arrastró hacia las escaleras, Bellatrix iba detrás cabizbaja. Al llegar al comedor, Cissy jugaba cerca de la chimenea creando pequeñas mariposas entre sus manos que desaparecían al instante, una amarilla, una roja, una azul… cada vez que una aparecia ella sonreía y al desaparecer hacía pucheros hasta que aparecía la siguiente.

Su padre, un hombre robusto, de estatura media y con un poblado bigote miró a sus hijas y luego a su mujer, con los ojos desorbitados al ver a su hija Andrómeda con ese nuevo peinado. Frunció los labios, su cara se estaba poniendo roja de ira y parecía estar apunto de explotar cuando de repente apareció una cara en las brasas de la chimenea.

"Orion" - dijo Druella en un gritito esperando que su marido no se fuera a poner a gritar en ese instante y la dejará mal frente a su cuñado. "¿Cómo estás querido? ¿Ha ido todo bien?"

"Druella, Cygnus…." pasó la mirada por cada miembro de la familia "Todo ha ido bien. Walburga esta perfecta y ha dado a luz a un bebé muy sano" dijo sonriendo. "Sirius Black III, por fin un heredero digno de la casa Black" dijo con malicia al mirar las hijas de la pareja " ¡un hombrecito! Alguien que seguirá el legado del noble apellido Black".

"Felicidades Orion" musitó Cygnus con la boca pequeña.

Siempre se lo había echado en cara a su mujer, no tener un hijo varón. Lo habían intentado tres veces, pero siempre habían salido mujeres, inútiles mujeres. Tendría que casarlas al final con algún primo para conservar el apellido tal y como habían hecho Walburga y Orion.

"Aunque veo primo que has decidido que tu hija mediana sea un chico, vaya corte de pelo niña, ¡que horrendo!" se burló Orion " pero no te preocupes más, ya no tienes que sufrir por seguir el legado, ya tenemos el heredero."

Druella tocó el hombro de Cygnus decidida a que su marido no abriera más la boca. "¡Que felicidad Orion! No te entretenemos más, seguro que querrás estar con Walburga. Nos veremos pronto para conocer a vuestro hijo." dijo ella con toda la seriedad que pudo. Y apagando las brasas para que Orion no pudiera contestar.

Durante unos segundos la habitación quedó en silencio pero la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, todos estaban callados, Andrómeda sorbía la nariz e intentaba no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención enfurecida de su padre.

"¡Mujeres! Hembras tenías que darme!" de la boca de Cygnus parecía que solo iba a salir veneno, tenía la vena de la sien palpitando a punto de estallar "Todas unas inútiles, incapaces de mantener el apellido Black vivo." estaba rojo como un tomate y su voz iba incrementando de tono "¿Y a qué viene este corte de pelo? ¿Querías dejarme mal mujer?" miró hacia su esposa "Sabías que esto es lo que más vergüenza me da, que mi hermana haya tenido un varón y yo por más que lo intento sólo haya podido tener hembras".

Ella aguantó estoicamente mientras el berreaba y soltaba veneno por la boca, las niñas, todas ellas miraban hacia el suelo, incluso Cissy que no parecía enterarse de nada pero imitaba a sus hermanas.

Al final y después de quedarse a gusto de gritarle a su mujer, Cygnus se fue a su habitación a descansar.

En ese instante Bellatrix sufrió un ataque de miedo, cada vez que su padre la tomaba con su madre, ellas pagaban las consecuencias, y estaba vez le iba a venir por partida doble. Su madre se pensaba que ella había sido la culpable del corte de pelo de Andrómeda, ella no había hecho nada, todo se lo había hecho ella solita.

"Tu…" gruñó su madre señalando con el dedo índice. "¡Ven conmigo!" la agarró del cuello de la blusa que llevaba y se la llevó a la parte trasera de la casa, allí había un cobertizo de madera con una puerta que chirriaba cuando la abrías. La puerta se abrió sola al verlas llegar y su madre literalmente la lanzó dentro. "¡Quédate en el olvidadero! Ni se te ocurra armar jaleo porque contra más te oiga más tiempo te quedarás aquí" su madre cerró la puerta del cobertizo desde fuera y lo último que Bella vio fue a sus dos hermanas mirando desde el umbral de la puerta de la casa.

La estancia se quedó a oscuras, sólo entraba un haz de luz desde una pequeña ventana que había en una lateral. Hacía frío pero aún tenía que anochecer y entonces sí que haría frío y ella no sabía ningún hechizo para calentarse. Se acurrucó en un lateral de la choza con los brazos cruzados encima de las piernas, miró a su alrededor y no vio absolutamente nada, de la pared colgaban un par de instrumentos para arreglar el jardín y unos productos mágicos para deshacerse de las plagas de gnomos y babosas, nada comestible ni entretenido con qué pasar las horas.

Entonces, su barriga gruñó y ella se desesperó, moriría de hambre olvidada en el olvidadero, en ese agujero húmedo y oscuro. La encontrarían en esa esquina como a los esqueletos que se encuentran en las cuevas piratas, en una pose extraña y sin un trozo de piel en sus huesos.

Conforme avanzaba la noche olió lo que se cocinaba en las cocinas de la casa, no podía oler mejor, en esa época hacían mucho plato de cuchara, caliente…. ella tenía frío, los dedos de los pies estaban rígidos y le dolía la espalda. Ahora ya no entraba nada de luz aunque sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad.

Un par de horas más tarde miró a través de la ventana, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y ella seguía allí, sin cenar, sin luz, con un frío horrible. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban en el exterior. Sería su madre que se había arrepentido de que pasara una noche tan fría en el Olvidadero.

El cerrojo giró dos veces y la puerta chirrió al abrirse. Primero Bella pensó que no había entrado nadie, pero parpadeó dos veces y se dió cuenta de que quién había entrado era la Elfa Doméstica de la familia, Pinney y con ella llevaba un bol tapado que humeaba caliente y olía de maravilla. Pinney iba vestida con un saco de harina al que parecía que ella misma había hecho remiendos para que pareciera más bonito y con estilo. Sus orejas eran grandes y puntiagudas, parecía un murciélago y los ojos redondos como pelotas de pingpong con el iris de un color azul muy claro casi transparente.

"Señorita Bellatrix" dijo Pinney con voz queda "le traigo un poco de comida" alargó las manos donde llevaba el bol con la sopa de la cena.

Bellatrix la miró con recelo ¿su madre le había enviado esto? Seguro que tenía truco. Pinney pareció darse cuenta de las dudas de Bella.

"Señorita, su hermana la señorita Andrómeda le ha pedido a Pinney que le trajese esto, se siente muy culpable por todo lo que ha pasado y sabía que aquí se pasa mucho frío y seguramente tiene usted mucha hambre."

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza, le arrancó el bol de las manos y comió como si nunca hubiera comido nada tan rico. Pinney sonrió al ver el gesto de Bellatrix relamiéndose.

"¿Por qué me has traído esto Pinney?" seguía recelando Bellatrix "estoy segura de que mi madre te ha dado órdenes de que no me trajeras nada de comida"

Pinney asintió y le mostró una de sus manos, parecía que se había pillado los dedos con una puerta ya que tenía dos de los dedos amoratados.

"Pinney ha tenido que castigarse pero la señorita Andromeda siempre trata muy bien a Pinney y quería devolverle el favor, aún sabiendo que luego Pinney tendría que castigarse por desobedecer a su señora madre" continuó hablando mirándose los dedos "además la señorita Andrómeda le pidió a Pinney que le dijera que mire bajo el tablón suelto del cobertizo, le dijo a Pinney que le ayudaría a pasar la noche más tranquila a la señorita Bellatrix"

Bellatrix pasó cerca de Pinney rápida como un huracán y ésta se encogió por miedo, en casa era habitual que su padre se sacara la zapatilla para azotar a Pinney, aunque la mayoría de las veces Pinney se castigaba sola.

Bellatrix fue directa al tablón que le había dicho su hermana, le dió un par de golpecitos y lo movió, debajo del tablón se encontró con un saco de dormir, acolchado, una almohada y una pequeña lámpara de luz simpática. Tenía razón, con eso iba a pasar menos frío y no tendría que dormir en el suelo húmedo. Cogió todo lo que había bajo el tablón y lo puso en una esquina de la choza, una vez hubo acabado miró hacia Pinney con aire altivo. "¿Sigues aquí Pinney?"

Pinney bajo la cabeza y se fue corriendo cerrando de nuevo el cobertizo, un chirrido, dos vueltas de llave y los pasos de Pinney alejándose.

Bella se metió en el saco y cerró los ojos, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, no le había dado ni las gracias… pero era un elfo doméstico, estaban creados y obligados a obedecerlos y no era necesario darles las gracias por nada. Eran seres inferiores - se convenció, no había por qué sentirse culpable. Además todo esto había sido ordenado por su hermana Andrómeda, Pinney no lo hubiera hecho sin más.

A la mañana siguiente, en el instante en que un rayo de sol de dió en la cara y la despertó, se pusó en pie, guardó el saco, la almohada y la lámpara bajo el tablón suelto y lo volvió a poner todo como lo había encontrado. Se acurrucó de nuevo a un lado del cobertizo y justo entonces escuchó los pasos de su madre, eran inconfundibles.

Se abrió la puerta, y Druella la miró con la cara bien severa.

"¿Y bien? ¿Has aprendido la lección?" le preguntó ésta.

Bellatrix miró hacia el suelo y asintió. "Si, cuidaré mejor de Meda y Cissy, madre". Su madre se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego asintió también. "Vuelve dentro, a desayunar".

Cuando Bellatrix salió miró hacia la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Andrómeda y allí estaba ella asomada, saludando con la mano y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Levantaba el pulgar en modo de victoria.

"Todo esto me lo contó Andrómeda cuando fuímos un poco más mayores" dijo Narcissa a los demás oyentes. "Nuestra madre usaba ese cobertizo como forma de castigo. Yo pase unas cuantas noches en él. Pero gracias al tablón suelo que cada vez iba teniendo más y más contenido, los castigos no se hacían tan severos."

Draco se revolvió en su silla y murmuró "Bellatrix me echó una vez al Olvidadero, cuando tenía seis años, pero yo no tenía ni idea de la existencia de ese tablón. Fue horrible"

"Bellatrix era una persona muy cambiante, tanto podía ser un amor de tía como podía ser la persona más malvada del universo, los muggles dicen que la gente así tiene un enfermedad…" explicó Narcissa.

"¡Si! lo estudiamos en Hogwarts" le cortó Astoria " si no recuerdo mal se llamaba Pipoblar"

"Bipolar" la corrigió su propio hijo.

"Los muggles son criaturas imbéciles" espetó Lucius "ni siquiera la magia hace que una persona en sus cabales cambie de personalidad de la manera que lo hacía Bellatrix."

"¿Fuíste a Hogwarts con tía Bella?" preguntó Scorpius a su abuelo.

"Si, cuando ella iba a tercero, tu abuela y yo cursamos el primer curso en Hogwarts, era lista, muy lista y ambiciosa… toda una Slytherin" Narcissa le cogió la mano a Lucius para que esperara.

"Un momento todavía me gustaría contar algo que pasó un año más tarde en Grimmauld Place, donde vivían nuestros tíos cuando fuimos a pasar un verano allí y así de paso conocer a nuestro primo Sirius Black. Creo que esto será una parte muy importante para saber por que Bellatrix se comportaba así".

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que os pasáis a leer este fanfic, me encantaría escuchar vuestras reviews y saber qué os va pareciendo la historia y los personajes. Muy pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, en el que veremos a nuestro queridísimo Sirius con 1 añito y visitaremos Grimmauld Place en su momento de más esplendor.**

 **¡Gracias de nuevo!**

 **May Lestrange**


End file.
